Jealousy
by AnonymousChic2468
Summary: After Scream 4 takes place everyone thinks that the killings are over...but are they really? Follow Gale and Dewey as they struggle to conquer yet another killer along with their marriage, and possibly something better than that. Will they be able to find the killer in time? Is jealousy really strong enough to kill for? Read and find out! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Jealousy! This story is based on after Scream 4 when Gale and Dewey are still married, Sidney is alive, and everything is just swell…for now! Everyone is now living in Woodsboro where it all began! I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be rude. Enjoy!

Dewey P.O.V. 

I sighed inwardly as Gale continued her rant on the store not having her size in a new pair of red heels. I ran a hand through my hair before saying "Gale please don't worry about the shoes…"

She twirled around to face me with a dark scowl before saying "Don't worry about the shoes?" She huffed and said "I really wanted the shoes" as I dragged her out of the store. As we walked down the streets of Woodsboro I couldn't help but let my mind drift to our past here.

The murders, the sick and twisted killers, the ghost face mask, everything just seems like a blur to me…an all too familiar blur. Gale gently squeezed my hand as she held onto it before whispering "Thinking about it again?" I nodded numbly but continued walking without another word.

As we walked towards the police department I saw Sidney standing near the door with a torn look on her face. "Hey Sid!" I called to her causing her to look in our direction. A small smile lit up her features as she said "Hey Dewey, hey Gale." Gale smiled back and said "How have you been?"

She half heartedly smiled back and said "I have been better honestly…apparently there has been another death…" My eyes widened in shock and a small amount of fear as I said "Another killing?" Gale's eyes widened as she squeezed my hand even tighter than before.

How could there even be another killer? All of the options had been taken into consideration! "Sid maybe it's not the same kind of killer…maybe its something else." She shook her head and said "Dewey…he was stabbed." I shook my head before walking into the station.

Gale held onto my arm and Sidney followed close behind us as I walked over to Deputy Judy Hicks. She smiled warmly towards me and said "Dewey." She then glared hard at Gale before saying lowly "Gale…" Gale barely acknowledged her presence and said "Mhm."

I just shook my head and said "Deputy what are the details of this murder victim? Are there any witnesses?" She nodded before handing me a file which Gale read over my shoulder. Apparently it was a boy around the age of 24 who attended the same college as Sid. He was stabbed four times in the chest and on the wall of the small apartment building that he lived in was the words 'What's your favorite scary movie?'

I shuddered at the memory of those words as Gale said "Wait…I knew him! He auditioned to be my camera man when I first started out." This couldn't have possibly been a coincidence…could it? I looked back at Sid and said "Who is possibly left that would want to go after you?"

Judy looked directly at me and then glanced at Gale before saying "Maybe the killer isn't after Sid this time…" The gears in my head began to turn as I whispered "Gale…" Her eyes widened in fear as she said "A killer? After ME?" I sighed heavily before turning and asking Sidney "What do you think Sid?" She shook her head and sighed before saying "It seems like it…but I could be wrong!"

Gale grabbed my arm and said "I thought this was all over!" I shook my head and said "I won't let anything happen to you Gale…you mean the world to me." She gave me a weak smile before saying "You are my world too Dewey it's just I don't understand why a killer would be after me!" Sid sighed and said "Jealousy maybe?" Judy nodded and said "But who would kill over being jealous of Gale?"

The way she said her name made my insides cringe a little. She said it with so much hatred and anger but she hid it with fake wariness and nervousness for the situation. I looked at her curiously before saying "No matter what Gale I will protect you…nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around." She smiled and gently kissed my cheek before saying "I guess I know how you feel Sid…" She shook her head and said "Just wait."

I grabbed the folder and said "Let's go back to our house…Sid you should come too." She nodded numbly as Gale, Sid, and I walked back to our house in an uncomfortable silence. Due to our recent discoveries everyone was a little tense especially Gale. I mean she was always on the other side of it mostly but now this killer was based fully on her it seemed.

When we arrived back at our house something felt off. It didn't feel right being there. I looked between Gale and Sid before whispering "It feels…different." Gale nodded slowly as we walked into the house and looked around. Out of nowhere the phone rang and the shrillness of the tone made all three of us jump.

Gale ran over to answer it with a sigh of relief and said "Gale Weathers?" Her eyes widened in fear as she said dryly "Who is this? Is this some fucking kind of a sick joke?" I titled my head in curiosity as she slammed the phone down and whispered "It was that voice…and he asked me what my favorite scary movie is…" My eyes widened along with Sidney's as tears slowly streamed down Gale's face.

"Of all of the times for this to be happening…why now?" Gale said while rubbing her hands over her face trying to wipe away her tears. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms before whispering in her ear "I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe."

Chapter 1 is complete! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gale P.O.V.

As Dewey gently stoked my back as he held me in his arms I couldn't help but think why now? Why didn't this happen earlier? I mean I sure as hell would like for it to never happen but this is possibly the most inconvenient time for me. Not only has my marriage to Dewey been amazing lately but I have been carefree.

I didn't have to worry about a crazy ass psycho running around Woodsboro wanting to stab people and I didn't have to worry about any of us being in danger but look at us now. I have a killer after me and maybe Dewey who knows! I groaned loudly as I pulled away from our embrace and said "Sid…who did you handle it?" She gave me a small smile before saying "You have to tough it out and realize that you are a lot stronger than you think you are and you can handle it."

I can handle it? A part of me wanted to scream and cry and tell her that I wasn't capable of handling something like this but the more dominant side of me said "I guess you're right…I mean we have went through this more than once." Sid nodded and smiled at me before saying "And Dewey will always have your back…I know he had mine." Dewey gently kissed my forehead before saying "You know I will always have your back."

A small smile crept onto my lips replacing my frown as I said "I guess maybe…just maybe I can handle it." They nodded reassuringly towards me as Sid left leaving Dewey and I. It was already around 9:30 and it was dark outside. I gently kissed Dewey's cheek before getting ready for bed. I quickly got a hot shower to calm my nerves and slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a cami before crawling into bed next to him.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he gently kissed my temple and said "Everything will be ok Gale I promise." I felt a small amount of confidence build in me as I kissed his cheek and fell asleep. I slipped off into a dreamless sleep for a while until moments before I awoke. I had a dream that I was in the police station and the walls were covered in blood and the saying 'What's your favorite scary movie' was plastered all over the place. I walked through the station quickly and went directly into Dewey's office.

He was lying on his back on top of the desk with his neck slit wide open. I ran over to him to see if there was any sign of life in him when suddenly I had a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. The room disappeared leaving me looking right into the mask of ghost face. I woke up with a jolt with sweat dripping down my face as I tried to calm my breathing. Dewey sat up next to me and said sleepily "Gale…are you alright?" I nodded and whispered "Peachy" before falling back against my pillow and clutching it tightly in my arms.

He sighed sleepily before draping his arm around my waist and quickly dozing back off. I couldn't fall back asleep after that nightmare. Every time I closed my eyes the image of ghost face reappeared in my thoughts. Eventually I rolled off of the bed and went downstairs to make some coffee. The clock's bright red letters told me that it was only 6:47 which made me sigh heavily. As I drank my steamy cup of heaven my thoughts bounced all around my head. Jealousy? Who could possibly be so jealous of me that they are willing to kill people? Sidney? I shook my head realizing that was assumption was wrong I mean she has been there through all of it…why would she want to do it? I sighed again and took another big gulp of my coffee before turning on the news.

As I watched it intently coffee almost flew out of my nose as I read the up coming story. Apparently 4 more people were dead…and those 4 people happened to be a couple that I interviewed a few months ago that were recently married and expecting twins within the week. The thought made me sick to my stomach as I ran over to the garbage can and threw up everything I had. This was sickening, absolutely sickening.

Dewey ran downstairs and rubbed my back as he took in the scene before him. I was puking my guts out and a happy couple was dead along with their twin daughters. He whispered reassuringly in my ear "Its ok honey…its ok…" I shook my head and wiped my mouth with a towel before yelling "It's not ok Dewey! None of this is fucking ok!" I felt the tears stream down my face as I said "Of all the times for a killer to come after me it had to be now!" He looked at me curiously as he said "Why is now such a bad time?"

I shook my head furiously and said "It's not fair! None of this is fair!" I pounded my fist against the countertop as he came over to comfort me. I shook him off and said "Not now…please." He shook his head and said "Gale please don't worry so much I will protect you! This killer will get no where near you or else I will shoot his ass!" I looked at him with watery eyes as I said "You don't just have to protect me Dewey…" He looked at me confusingly as he said "I will protect Sid too…"

I shook my head and gently rubbed my belly before whispering "Us Dewey…you are going to have to protect us…" He stood there in shock as he took in the news…yes when I say us I mean myself and my 2 month matured baby. He slowly walked over to me and rubbed my stomach before whispering "You are…" I nodded and said "Yeah I am Dewey…you're going to be a father…"

I saw the tears on the brink of falling from his eyes as he gently kissed my lips and whispered "We are going to be a family." I smiled warmly and said "That's' why I am so mad that all of this is happening now…" He nodded numbly and said "This baby will grow up without the fear of a killer…I will make sure of that no matter what it takes." He kissed my belly gently before whispering "I promise."

Well that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Dewey P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this…I am going to be a father…an actual father to a child. I was honestly stunned when I first found out I mean who wouldn't be? This is going to sound so corny but I guess I can finally live out every mans dream…a beautiful wife, an intelligent and beautiful son or daughter, and hopefully a killer free town to raise him or her up in.

A loud slam knocked me out of my daze as Deputy Judy threw a file onto my desk. I am currently as work trying desperately hard to find out any information or any clues that will help us with this case. I quickly opened the file and read over pointless facts that would get me no where. With a flick of my wrist I threw the folder to the other side of my desk and held my head in my hands.

Gale was right about it not being the right time for this killer to strike. I mean she is so vulnerable now because of the baby…My baby…It feels so good saying that. I am going to have a child of my own. I watched Gale through my window as she sat at one of the unoccupied desks talking to Sid. Deep in my heart I knew that Sidney could never kill those people but my brain wouldn't seem to accept it.

I mean after all of the deaths, and the people coming after her don't you think she would crack? She was constantly surrounded by killings, blood, and violence…maybe some of it rubbed off on her. I shook my head and continued reading file after file trying to clear my thoughts.

Who was I kidding? Sidney would never kill those people and come after Gale…right? Right as I was getting even more lost in my thoughts Gale and Sidney ran in and Gale said dryly and with a hint of fear in her voice "There has been another killing…" I put my hat on quickly and walked towards my car with Sid and Gale a few steps behind me.

My car along with a few other police cars took off towards the scene of the crime which was an old abandoned theatre. Some other cops were already there assessing the situation when we arrived. I tried to plead with Gale for her to wait in the car but you know how stubborn she is. With a loud groan I helped her out of the car and into the building.

There was the body of a young woman. She looked about 22 or 23 and she had stab wounds all over her body. I felt my stomach churn as I looked at the hideous sight. Gale who was besides me ran to the bathroom with Sidney probably going to throw up. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes before Deputy Judy walked over to me and pointed to the left wall.

I turned around to face it and in the blood from the girls neck was one word. It was a very simple word with a lot of meaning and possibly clues behind it. I snapped a picture of the word as Gale and Sid returned. I put my arm around Gale's waist and gently rubbed her back as I whispered "Are you ok?" She nodded slowly and looked at the wall behind me.

I saw her eyes widen in fear as she murmured the word "Jealousy…" Sidney walked over to us and said "Somebody has to be planning all of this out based on jealousy right? But what could they be jealous of Gale? Your job? Your life? Your husband?" My eyes widened as she listed off reasons for the killings. I find it weird how she seems to know so many reasons to want to kill Gale…

Gale shook her head furiously before saying "How could they be so jealous that they would kill people to get through to me?" I looked at her nervously before whispering "Did you know her?" She nodded slowly and said "Her name was Michelle Cole…I interviewed her after her court date. She was raped last year…" I nodded and said "I remember the Cole case…" She nodded and said "That's the one."

As we continued on talking about possible theories I didn't seem to notice the evil glare that was being sent directly towards Gale.

Gale P.O.V.

After throwing up yet again due to the crime scene Dewey drove me home and gently tucked me into bed. I smiled up at him and whispered "I love you." He smiled back at me and whispered "I love you too Gale. Now get some rest…you barely slept last night." I nodded sleepily as he walked into the hallway before leaving. He had 4 officers watching our house just in case and they were not allowed to let anyone in except Dewey.

As I lay in bed I can't help but think about telling Dewey about the baby. I mean a part of me couldn't be happier that he knew, but a small part of me wishes that I didn't tell him so he wouldn't worry about me so much. I mean I am Gale Weathers for fucks sakes! I have been through this more times than any person could ever imagine and I survived through it all.

As I got deeper and deeper into my thoughts I found my eyelids becoming extremely heavy and before long I was sound asleep. Hopefully this time I wouldn't have any more nightmares…I don't think I can handle another one.

3rd Person P.O.V.

The hooded figure waited just out of eyesight of Gale and Dewey's house watching intently. The figure slipped on a mask slowly as it stalked towards the house. Just as it grew closer it noticed the cop cars sitting in front of the house. The figure sighed loudly before whispering "Patience…soon I will kill and that fucking baby…just wait…"

Without another word or sound the figure disappeared back into the shadows of the streets as if it was never there at all. As Gale slept without any knowledge of the figure that was quietly stalking her Dewey desperately searched for the untraceable masked figure. Would he find out its identity in time?

That's the end of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

3rd P.O.V.

Gale tossed and turned violently in her sleep as the nightmare plagued her mind. In the dream she was running in the woods but she felt as though she was in slow motion. The trees seemed to pass slowly by as she desperately tried to increase her running speed.

As she continued to run she felt a warm substance dripping and running down her legs. She hunched over in pain and fell to her knees while clutching her stomach. The pain she was feeling was so intense that she began to vomit.

A scary black substance poured from her mouth as she heard a dark laugh from all around her. The shrill laugh rang through her ears as she looked around frantically for the source. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and called out

"H-Hello?" Gale stuttered in pain as she clutched her stomach again.

The silence of the forest echoed in her ears as she fell onto her side unable to handle the sensations coursing through her. The pain had doubled, nearly tripled after she called out to the person and she regretted even opening her mouth.

From a dark area under the trees stepped out a black figure. It was wearing a large black cape that covered up his or her entire body, and the unforgettable ghost face mask. Gale desperately tried to crawl away with every amount of energy she had left as the figure approached her slowly.

In his or her left hand was a large knife that glistened under the moonlight and in the reflection of it Gale saw her own terrified face. As the figure grew closer she tried to scream for help but her voice was mute.

She tried to scream, yell out for help, and call for Dewey...anything that might save her and her child if it was still alive. The figure slowly removed the mask revealing none other than Sidney.

Gale felt the tears stream down her face as she whispered

"Sid…how could you?" She gave her a cocky smirk as her face morphed into Judy Hicks.

Gale didn't know what to do or even say. How was she supposed to react? All she could ask was

"Why Judy? Was it because your lemon squares tasted like ass?"

If Gale was going down, she was remaining herself. She wasn't going to beg or plead to stay alive…she was going to die as Gale Weathers.

Without a word Judy kneeled besides Gale and stroked her face. Just before she shoved the knife into Gale's heart she whispered "Dewey loved my lemon squares."

Slowly and steadily Gale's heart stopped beating and her eyes fluttered closed. Before the darkness could consume her completely Gale woke up with a jump and with her hand on her chest.

Her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. Her other hand shot to her stomach as she threw up all over herself and her bed. These nightmares were just too much for her…and her baby.

As she coughed and cried loudly at her nightmare Dewey ran in and comforted her the best he could but really...what could he do? He could try his hardest to stop the nightmares by telling her that they were all fake but what would that do?

After having them so many times how could you not start to think some of them were true? Dewey was genuinely concerned for the well being of Gale and his baby and this nightmares weren't helping. Even though he couldn't protect her from the nightmares, he sure as hell would protect her from anything and everything else.

Chapter 4! Sorry for the shortness but I'm on vacation hahaha! Love it? Hate it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dewey P.O.V.

After Gale's nightmare last night I figured that she would want and possibly need something to do to take her mind off of it. Nothing would do that better than shopping for baby stuff…right? I waited patiently by the door just waiting for her to get ready. I helped her clean herself up all morning by cleaning up the vomit, helping her get a shower, and cleaning up our room.

Honestly what else could I have done though? Here is the love of my life that is carrying my child in trouble and I have no way of helping her. Do you understand how bad that makes me feel? I am supposed to be her rock, I am supposed to be the one who can protect her and save her from everything, I am supposed to be 'that guy'.

I ran a hand through my hair thinking about the title that I am supposed to uphold but have failed in doing so. Before I could continue to over think things like I always do Gale came walking down the stairs looking beautiful like always. She wore a simple black pencil skirt, a white button up shirt, and black shoes with a small heel.

You see this is what I love about Gale…She is capable of recovering very quickly from traumatic things. I mean after having that terrible nightmare last night she is capable of waking up the next morning, dressing herself to look stunning, and go on as if nothing happened. She was the same way during all of the murders too. Even though so many people were dying and there was so much bloodshed around every turn Gale was able to pull through it.

The way she carries herself makes me proud to be considered her husband and the man she loves. Everything about her, even the little things, makes me proud to call her mine. She smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand before pulling us towards the car.

I opened the door for her and closed it before getting into the drivers seat and driving off to the store. We rode in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. It was like we just both had too much on our minds to talk about it.

Basically we just had too many feelings, thoughts, and images in our minds to find something bright to talk about. Every so often I would glance over at her just to find her looking longingly out of the window. I wish I knew how to help her. Not knowing what else to do I slipped my hand on top of hers and rubbed it soothingly with my thumb. I saw a small smile dance on her lips as she whispered,

"I love you." I smiled and glanced over at her before whispering

"I love you too Gale…so much." I saw the smile fade away slowly as she glanced back out of the window.

My hand remained on top of hers as the silence continued on. Finally we arrived at a small baby store and I saw Gale's face brighten up as we parked. Maybe this is exactly what she needed…maybe this is exactly what we **both** needed.

I helped her out of the car and I looped our arms together before walking into the store. It was bright inside and it had a comforting feeling about it. Every inch of the store was covered in all things baby. There were baby clothes, cribs, bottles, diapers, toys, stuffed animals, and so much more.

The way that Gale's face light up as she looked around the store made my face light up as well. As long as she was happy then I could be happy as well. We walked around the store for a few minutes picking out different things for our son or daughter. We bought a few stuffed animals consisting of giraffes, elephants, dogs, and cats along with a wooden crib.

On top of that we bought some different baby clothes that would be acceptable for either a boy or girl to wear. After getting some diapers, bottles, and blankets we decided to check out. The lady at the register was very nice and made small conversation with us. It was all good until she asked us

"Do you know what gender the baby is yet?" Gale's face became less bright as she said

"I think we are going to wait it out and make it a surprise." The girl smiled and continued checking us out and waved goodbye to us as we carried everything to the car.

As I put everything in the car I heard the quiet cries of Gale coming from inside of the car. I quickly put everything in there and climbed into the drivers seat before asking

"What's wrong baby?" She sniffled a few times and whispered

"I am scared Dewey…I'm scared for the baby, me, you, I'm scared for our family as a whole…"

I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back before whispering "Don't be scared…everything is going to be ok…we are going to make it through this."

I held her in my arms for a few minutes longer until she pulled herself together and I drove us home. The ride was silent the whole way home but it was less comfortable than before. I sighed softly when we got home and carried everything inside.

I put it all in the small room that would soon be the baby's nursery and walked back out to the living room. I needed to talk to Gale about everything and right now would probably be a good time. As I walked into the living room all I saw was Gale standing there very stiffly.

Her face was stone hard as she replayed the messages on our machine. I could tell that she heard something that scared her so I walked over to the machine and replayed them as well. I felt my face harden as well as that eerily familiar voice played back.

"Gale Weathers…what is your favorite scary movie? Oh wait…what do you think your baby's favorite scary movie is going to be? Hopefully it lives so you could maybe find that out one day…but then again…who said you would live?"

The voice cut off leaving us standing in an eerily quiet position. Without another word we climbed back into my car and took off towards the station to alert everyone just who the killer was after.

If he wants to get to Gale and my baby, he has to go through me first. I will protect them with everything I have…they are the only things that keep me going in this world and without them…I will have nothing to live for.

Love it? Hate it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sidney P.O.V.

Grabbing the 3 overly full bags of groceries from my car I walked towards my house quickly trying not to let anything fall. Successfully unlocking my door I set the bags down on my counter and turned off my alarm system before locking my door. I ran a hand through my hair as a heavy sigh left my lips. I was tired and it was starting to get to me.

Ever since the new killer has been around I have been having a hard time falling asleep at night. I normally just lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling or watching the fan spin around and around. Every little sound seems to scare me nowadays but what can I say? After being through so much how can you expect me not to be a little paranoid?

So many people have died from being close to me or just being around me in general and it hurts. I would do anything to actually have friends that aren't scared to be around me.

As these thoughts continued to cloud my concentration I heard a loud bang from upstairs. Without hesitation I grabbed my small handgun from my kitchen drawer and made my way up the stairs.

It was dead silent as I slowly made my way up the stairs but I didn't lower my gun just as a precaution. As I reached the top of the stairs I took a deep breath and looked into my bathroom.

I peeked around it to find that it was empty. I always kept my shower curtain open just in case something like this would ever happen. Paranoid much? Yeah…yeah I am.

I walked down my small hallway and straight towards my bedroom where I could only imagine a killer would be hiding. Summing up all of the courage I had I pushed my door open and looked around the small room with my gun pointed. Following my instincts from being in this situation multiple times before I checked under my bed, in my closet, on the small part of roof below my window.

All of the spots that I had expected a killer to be hiding were empty making me even more nervous. I walked out of my room and into my computer room just across the hallway with my gun still pointed. I looked around the smaller room and noticed that my potted plant was knocked off of the table it was recently on.

A relieved sigh left my lips as my heartbeat slowed down finally. I carefully picked up the plant and set it back on the table before turning around to leave. What I wasn't expecting was the killer to be right behind me. We were face to face now and once again I was looking into the black eyes of the ghost face mask.

The killer swung the knife at me but I was ready. I ducked under the swing and knocked its feet out from under it. With all of my energy I kicked the killer in the stomach causing a small scream to come from underneath the mask. So the killer was a girl huh? She kicked my legs causing me to fall onto the floor just feet away from her.

I looked around on the floor and saw that my gun was just a few feet away from me. I desperately tried to grab it but I felt the knife enter my shoulder. I screamed in pain as the blood started to stain my white shirt.

I could hear the dark laugh of the female as she attempted to stab me again. What she wasn't expecting was the bullet that I shot straight into her chest. She just stumbled a little bit and then came at me again. I shot her at least 4 more times in the chest resulting in the same thing.

I screamed out in frustration as we rolled on the ground. My gun was thrown to the side as we kicked and punched each other wildly. Finally I was able to get on top of her and attempted to rip off the mask. All I got was a handful of blonde hair and as I was about to try again she kicked me off of her and took off out of the door.

I struggled to chase after her but the blood loss from my shoulder was making my vision hazy. Reaching into my pocket I called Dewey and as soon as he answered I said hoarsely

"The killer, was at, my house, I'm bleeding, need help…"

I heard him yell a few things to some poeple and then he answered me reasurringly

"Sid? Sidney we're coming! Hang on! You're gonna be alright!"

The line went dead and I imagined that they were on their way to hopefully help me. I looked at the long blonde hair in my right hand and smirked knowing that I found a clue to who the killer is. Not only do we know that the killer is a she, but now we know what color hair she has. Hopefully this will bring us a little bit closer to catching her.

Falling onto my back I whimpered in pain before blacking out. I could only imagine how much blood I lost considering how deep my stab wound was. I swear I am getting too old for all of this bullshit I promise.

Love it? Hate it? Review please!


End file.
